


Harry Potter and the Average Life

by honorary_serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Romance, stereotypical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorary_serpent/pseuds/honorary_serpent
Summary: Picking up 5 minutes after the last sentence of Book 7 Page 749.





	Harry Potter and the Average Life

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up 5 minutes after the last sentence of Book 7 Page 749.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual Scene

Harry laid on his back on his four poster as he pulled 2 pieces of parchment out of the envelope. He took a deep sigh, and began to read "Dear Harry, I am so proud of you. You are the person I love the most, and yet all I know of what you can do is sleep, eat, and terrorize the cat! Yet, I am still the happiest father...." Harry looks up from the letter from his father when he hears the knock on the dormitory door. "Come in," he yells. Harry set aside the letter and completely forgot about it as Ginny walks into the room and over to him. "Before you say anything and make things complicated and difficult, I just want to say too things. 1. I am so proud of you. You have faced so many challenges today, and scarified yourself for everyone. I am just so so proud," Ginny said as a tear trickled down her already tear track stained face. "No thank.." Harry began to interupt. "I said don't say anything!" as Ginny playfully puts her finger over Harry's mouth to quiet him. "The second thing I need to say is Thank You. Thank You for seeing me, and not the youngest Weasley. Thank you for letting me fall in love with you last year. You opened my eyes and I appreciate it so much. Alright, thats all I had to say. I best be getting back to the Great Hall to be with mum." Ginny then turned around and started walking towards the door. "Wait" Harry called out as he sat up in the bed. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I need to thank you. The thought of you got me through all the rough times when Hermione, Ron and I were on the run, because... because... because I love you GInny. And if I had lost you tonight... I just don;t know what I would do." As Harry chocked out the last bit of his sentence, Ginny closed and locked the dormitory door and slowly walked back to Harry Sitting on the bed. When she reached the bed she sat on the edge facing Harry. And as she looked into Harry's green eyes said, "I still love you too." Maintaing eye contact, Ginny reached down and began to unbuckle Harry's belt. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Instinctly, Harry laid back down, and then raised his hips, so that Ginny can tug down his pants and knickers. "Merlin's dick!" Ginny exclaimed and laughed as she saw Harry's already hard, 9 inch cock for the first time. "Actually thats my dick not Merlin's your about to suck," Harry said laughing. "True," Ginny said. She then bent down and ran her closed lips against the tip of his head. Rubbing precum all over her mouth. THen slowly, she opened her lips, to lick and taste his sweetness. Her tongue eagerly circled his cock. Harry moaned, and closed his eyes at the pleasure as Ginny opened her mouth and began to bob up and down, sucking his massive, throbbing cock. Moving faster, sucking faster she also started cupping and squeezing his balls to elicit more moans of pleasure from Harry. After a few more moments Harry moaned, " alright, that's enough, I have to have you." Ginny stopped the blow job, and then looked up at a smiling face with green eyes a messy black hair, knowing that she was about the fuck THE Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on writing more I just am doing this for myself for a little bit of fun.
> 
> Also I plan on doing short chapters so that i can update more often. Thanks guys and feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
